demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
William Miles
William Miles '''is a young mage of Demon Howl and former member of Team Phoenix and sometimes goes by the name Stardust. Abandoned by his parents as a very young child for currently unknown reasons, William attempted to follow them, traveling around the world for a good couple of years, becoming surprisingly tough and innovative during this time period. '''Personality: One of the most notable traits that William has is his love of reading, books, and manga, and he is often found in part of the guild hall, his nose stuck in one of these, ignoring the world around him. It can take some effort to pull him away from a tome, and he'll often get sucked right back in a few minutes after you manage to separate him from it. However, William still has a fun side, and can just as often be found partying and having fun with his mates, and he has a great love of food (though he cannot eat more than a normal person's share, unlike most shonen heroes). He also has a bit of a short fuse, and sadly, takes a bit of time to calm down. He can also hold petty grudges for a surprisingly long time (unless the person whom he is holding the grudge against does something that makes him forget about it), and he can also be a bit selfish and bratty when he wants too. On the whole though, he tries to act friendly and amiable as often as he can. While not exactly a pervert, William won't necessarily say "No" to doing some peeking, though he often attempts to keep his composure, or sometimes denies any such offers on pure chivalry, often attempting to convince others (and himself) that he is a 'gentleman', and he'll get into petty squabbles with those who deny it or insist that he isn't. Additionally, William has a 'Stoic Mode' that he enters when the people around him are perving at something and he wishes to keep up appearances. This usually leads to him having a very bad poker face and fidgeting slightly. Like most members William has a strong feeling of brotherhood with the other members of his team, and will go to any length to protect or help them, even if it means his own death or punishment. He is also an extremely loyal friend, but it takes a bit for him to consider someone one, though he'll still remain friendly and cordial. William has also slight commitment issues, usually either not commingling his full attention to a task, or trying to have a "back door", in case something goes wrong. However, there are a few instances where this does not apply, most notably when it comes to his friends and mates, who he refuses to compromise on. William also has an incredible will to live, driven by his desire to eventually meet the man who saved his life again, and he mentally refuses to die until that day. History: TBA Magic and Abilities: Hand-to-Hand Combat Capabilities- While his overall training with the Hermit was rather, well, loose ''when it came to formal arts of close-quarters combat, William has managed to partially overcome this barrier by training whenever he can in this form of battle, though he lacks such things as proper instructors and his style has developed in accordance with this obstacle. His overall fighting style is derived from the variety of various opponents he has met on the jobs he has taken during his time as a mage working for a guild, as well as those that he has worked with or encountered who have developed their own styles. The result is a form of hand-to-hand combat in which William can utilize in order to match generally opponents who are somewhat inexperienced in their own right. While he can't entirely hold his own against those who can be considered masters of the fighting style, he can fight decently for a short bit of them, and when added up with his use of Magic he can become a formidable fighter indeed. Even when he is currently not utilizing his magic, William's own strength and determination can make up for his shortcomings in certain areas within the battle, most notably allowing him to take a massive amount of damage before dropping to the ground and passing out properly, and he is usually a decent fighter for the most part. '''Palm 64 Magic:' A form of Magic that is differs from the original palm magic which allows its user to focus his Magic Power in the palm of his hands. This significantly boosts the strength of the attacks he performs with the hands, allowing him to strike targets with great force through simple palm strikes. While noted to be a relatively orthodox Magic, it is shown to be extremely powerful and effective when employed by a martial artist focusing on palm strikes. But William developed a more sufficient style which makes his Palm magic more dangerous than it was originally by using the white eye magic he can see 360 of the field of vision, meaning that using this ability he can see everything around him within a certain amount of range and everything that enters in it. In during so he is able to use his palm magic more efficient which makes him a dangerous martial artist. What you also need to know that his palms are incase with magical properties when performing this magic. So as the person being hit by these palms is having their magical containers blocked, in other words it messes up the flow of their magic which will cause the containers to explode within their bodies. Causing minor damage each time they try to use their magic. White-Eyes Magic: ''' It allows William to see a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training which at this point 50 meters is his limit. '''Clone Magic: Cloning magic allows the user to create various magical clones of themselves although, unlike Thought Projections, these clones do not waver on contact they can take physical blows but will eventually burst into smoke. William stated that he can create enough clones to cover the entirety of country, possibly once he becomes stronger although this may be an exaggeration. Though the more clones he make the more his magical energy is drain also it take concentration to even make more than 10 clones. Though each clone has its own thoughts and whatever data it picks up or have taken, after poofing into smoke it is transferred into the original's mind. Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:Demon Howl